


Bandaging Up

by janus_manus



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Magic, Blood, Dragons, Fighting, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Magic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janus_manus/pseuds/janus_manus
Summary: Virgil bandages Remus's wounds.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil sighed at the scrappy young man sitting on his bed. Blood gushed from the wound. “You’re getting blood everywhere, Remus.”

“Sorry Virge.”

“Whatever, I’ll get you cleaned up like the last fifty times.” He headed out of the room, returning with his first aid basket, which he set on the bed. He got out a washcloth and dipped it into a bucket of warm water he’d heated up. He gently dabbed at the wound, and Remus winced. “Ah come on, Reem, it’s just water.”

Remus grumbled in response, and Virgil continued on. Once he was done getting the grime out, he got his disinfectant herbs out. “Okay now it’s going to hurt, ‘kay?”

The elf moved closer to his friend, the two now uncomfortably close. Of course, Remus was the only one who noticed, Virgil being focused on his work. The sorcerer very carefully began putting the herbs on the wound. The human grimaced, clenching his fist. “Reem, you know, I wouldn’t have to do this if you weren’t an idiot and went out fighting some monster every two days.”

Remus began to form a reply but stopped shortly after, realizing he in fact, did not have a witty retort. Virgil chuckled, and finished putting the herb mixture one. “I’m gonna bandage it up now,” he said, pulling his bandages from the basket. He began wrapping up Remus’ arm. As he did so, he got closer to the human, so that now the two could feel each other’s body heat. Remus’ heart began to pound in his chest, and a light blush reached his face. 

“Reem, you okay?” Asked Virgil, noticing the pink tone on the human’s face. He reached for Remus’ forehead, pushing the other’s bangs out of the way to feel his temperature.

“I’m fine,” replied Remus, gently pushing Virgil’s hand away. “Just finish wrapping my arm please.” He was now bright red.

“What, are you embarrassed you got hurt? You should be. God you’re so stupid, lucky I care about you…”

Remus smiled, staring at the elf wrapping the wound. He felt warm inside. He cares about me.

Once Virgil was done, he took the basket back to the bathroom. When he got back, Remus was swaddled in blankets. The elf sat on the bed, looking at the human, who’d already started to doze off. He smiled, gently moving Remus’ hair out of his face.

“Already asleep, huh?” He said softly. He scoffed slightly and stood. He stepped around the side of the bed with Remus and pulled up the covers a little further. The normally chaotic being was peaceful for once. Virgil kissed his friend’s forehead and stepped out of the room, his pointed ears tinted pink. He could feel warmth deep in his chest, the elf brushed it off but… there was something there, it couldn’t be denied.


	2. After The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus fights a dragon witch with Roman, then spends some time with Virgil.

Roman and Remus often didn’t get along. Roman had a black and white view of the world, which led to many disagreements between the twins. Regardless, there were times they did realize they had to work together. Remus held his stance firmly, his hand gripped around his morningstar. Roman was rushing the great beast, who was in her draconic form. She snarled and snapped at him, he only just managed to dodge.

Remus then took his shot and leapt up, bringing his morningstar down on her head. He heard a loud crack, and grinned. Still, bringing her down wasn’t going to be that easy, and the witch narrowed her eyes at Remus. While she was distracted, Roman took his shot to attack her sides with his sword. Blood poured from her stomach, and she swayed. Remus smiled and took the final strike, letting the dragon witch fall to the ground. “Well she won’t be terrorizing innocent people anymore.”

Roman nodded, wiping blood from his face. “Did we really have to kill her though?”

“No prison can hold a dragon witch of this power.”

“I mean, the other witches could have imprisoned her–”

Remus put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Ro, they would have tortured her for years before giving her a slow, painful death. This was merciful to be honest. Besides, Logan will love to get her blood.” Remus grinned and began wrapping up the corpse so as to keep as much blood in as possible. Afterwards, the two hauled the dead body onto their wagon and set down the road to Logan’s tower.

—

“Excellent work, boys.” Logan gently placed the corpse on his special table, getting ready to drain the blood. “Do you want to do your little tradition before I do my work?”

Roman scoffed, “This one doesn’t even deserve it.” 

Logan nodded, hooking several things up and casting a few spells. Remus didn’t really understand Logan’s work, neither he or Roman were particularly strong in the ‘intelligence’ category. Still, he liked to watch Logan work, if only because he was hot while concentrating. Not to mention that his tower sometimes got so hot he’d take off his shirt. “Are you two going to stay while I work?”

“Not today, I promised Virgil I’d hang out with him,” said Remus.

“That emo nightmare? Over me and Logan? Wow.” Responded Roman sarcastically. “I’m staying.”

The three exchanged goodbyes and soon Remus was on his way. It was a short walk from the tower to Virgil’s cottage, and he smiled at the sight of it. Remus knocked gently on the elf’s door, and waited for a response.

“One– uh, one second!” Called Virgil from inside. He came to the door, his hair messy and the bags under his eyes even more pronounced then usual. “Sorry Rem, fell asleep at some point, didnt–” he yawned loudly, “–remember you were coming.”

“It’s alright,” Remus said, smiling, He stepped inside the house, closing the door on the way in. “Your hair’s so curly when it’s messy,” the two walked into the living room.

Virgil blushed, pulling his hood up. “I’m gonna go put on a pot of tea.” When Virgil came back, Remus had already made himself comfortable on the couch and was reading one of the magic books from Virgil’s house. “Can you even read?” Asked the elf, scoffing.

The human chuckled. “Barely.”

“How’s your arm?” Virgil laid his hand on Remus’ forearm, rubbing the bandages absentmindedly. Remus looked down, blushing.

“It-it’s fine. You, you bandaged it up really well.”

Virgil smiled, and sat down next to Remus, still holding his arm. “You’re so cute when you’re shy. What, are you embarrassed still?”

“I– I’m not embarrassed!! Wounds are a natural part of this lifestyle.”

“Then why are you so flustered?” Virgil leaned in close, smiling coyly.

“I’m not flustered, god damn!”

Virgil giggle, it was adorable. “Sorry for teasing you, you–” the elf ruffled Remus’ hair “–are just adorable.”

Remus smiled, trying to hide the way his heart was pounding in his chest. He felt as though his face were on fire. When Virgil got up to make the tea, the human sighed in relief.

 _Is this really how it’s gonna go down? The gods of this universe really like to see us suffer, huh._ Remus thought to himself, and squirmed onto his back, going over the things he was thinking. Thinking about his feelings for Virgil.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, they had tea and sandwiches, and in the end they hugged and Remus went home. The entire time, however, they couldn’t put it out of their heads that something was going on, something that would change their relationship forever.


End file.
